Another Close Call
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Adam found himself in love with Mac, but will a kidnapping that lands him in the hospital finally be the thing that push's him to finally crack; enough to tell him? Warning Slash Mac/Adam


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI: NY

**Description:** Adam found himself in love with Mac, but will kidnapping that lands him in the hospital finally be the thing that push's him to finally crack; enough to tell him?.

**Adam's POV**

The alarm on my clock sounded as it woke me up for another day's work I have a head of me. I sighed as I turned to look at the time getting up I made my way through the hall turning to my left I entered the bathroom got into the shower and soon I was ready to head out. I had just gotten behind the wheel and out on the road when I was stuck behind an accident and the officer on scene told me it would be at least an hour wait and that there is no way around it so I took out my cell and called Mac.

"_Taylor!"_ I heard Mac answer.

"Uh hey boss! I'm calling because I am stuck behind an accident and the officer just told me that it will be about an hour before I can come in" I nervously told him.

Sometimes my boss can terrify me and I get nervous around him. I wonder if that's the reason I fell for him to begin with? I heard him sigh on the other end and I could tell he was getting frustrated. I stared out to see if any progress was being made, but alas none was then Mac spoke again.

"_Adam is there anyway to go around the accident?"_ Mac asked me I shook my head realizing he couldn't see it to begin with.

"No I've already asked him and he said there was no way at all" I told him "Mac believe me I want to be there, but as of right now I can't" Mac sighed once again, but this time he was clam and I was relieved to say the least.

"_Ok just get here when you can and PLEASE be careful"_ Mac said to me I smiled and nodded.

"Ok boss will do" I said, but I could tell that he had one more thing to say before I hung up so I waited.

"_Oh and Adam when you get in I want you to help Danny with a case he is currently working on ok?"_ Mac commanded me.

"Sure no prob! I..." I started then was interrupted when the door to the passenger side flew opened and in came someone holding a gun to me and I froze in shock and horror.

"Drive!" He ordered me, but I could do nothing, but sit there stunned I could hear Mac.

"_Adam? Adam are you alright? Adam?"_ Mac asked me, but I was too stunned to speak then he spoke for me.

"I said DRIVE!" He growled at me then I was brought back to reality and shook my head I could finally see the blood on his shirt and pants he must have done something. Maybe this was no ordinary accident.

"No!" I told him he looked at me stunned then frowned.

"I won't ask again! Drive" He ordered once again. I shook my head.

"And I said No! Whatever you did I am not letting you get a way" I said he was starting to get impatient with me and then he cocks the gun then my eyes go wide. "Help!" I squeak and gulp. He grins at me.

"Your gonna think help when your begging for it" He told me I started to shake and I had forgotten Mac was on the phone with me until he spoke.

"_Adam! Get out of there now!"_ I can hear Mac panicking though the phone then I brought it up to my ear.

"I-I wish I could boss, but as of right now I have a gun pointed at me" I told him.

"_YOU WHAT? Adam where are you at?" _Mac yelled then I heard him soften his voice and ask me.

"I don't know too many cars blocking my view! Mac I don't think this was any ordinary accident..." I said I began, but was cut off when the guy took my phone

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" he asks me then looks at the phone in his hand "New York Crime Lab? Mac Taylor? Good! Saves me the trouble" He reads then asks me in shock and surprise I shake my head.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"It saves me the trouble of calling them myself!" He spat.

He placed the phone up to his ear just in time to hear Mac ask _"Adam? Adam answer me! Are you ok? Adam?" _

"Hello Detective Taylor! I'm Sorry, but I'm afraid Adam's a bit preoccupied at the moment!" He said my eyes widen once again then I could hear Mac growling with anger.

"_Who is this?"_ I heard him ask.

"No one you need to know right now Det, but reassure I will take _good_ care of him" He said.

"_If you hurt him in any way you will regret it! Do I make myself clear?" _Mac growled

he grinned then he tossed my phone from the car and turned back to me then demanded I drive once again and what else could I do? So I did what he asked and drove all the while trying to not hit anyone as the cops were trying to stop me. Tears stung my eyes, but I refuse to release them I am going to remain strong for Mac and for my friends. I just hope they can find me in time before this psycho decides to kill me.

!

**Mac's POV**

I didn't know what was happening. One minute Adam calls me telling me that he is stuck behind an accident; I mean Adam wouldn't lie to me about it so I asked him if he could get around it and he tells me that the cop told him there was no way around so I sigh and told him to get here as soon as he could and to help Danny with a current case he is working on and then the next I know I hear him panic on the phone then I hear someone else in his car with _my_ Adam. Whoa when did I start sounding possessive? Oh I don't know maybe it's because I'm in love with him? Yeah that's it. I look up to see my team walk.

"Hey Mac we have the results for you" Jo said the others nodded I hold up a finger signaling for them to give me a moment then I turn my attention back to the phone.

"Adam? Adam answer me! Are you ok? Adam?" I asked in a panic then I hear another voice this time in the ear piece he must have gotten Adam's phone.

"_Hello Detective Taylor! I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Adam's a bit preoccupied at the moment"_ I heard him say I could hear the grin in his voice and that sickened me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to loose my temper that would only cause Adam more trouble.

"_No one you need to know right now Det, but reassure I will take _good _care of him"_ was his response and this time I couldn't help, but growl in anger.

"If you hurt him in anyway you will regret it! Do I make myself clear?" I growled

there was silence on the other end and I could practically hear his grin then the next I hear is a loud chucking sound and the sound of a car taking off he must have tossed the phone out the window and my heart was pounding with fear as I withdrew the phone from my ear and stared at it in shock wondering what the hell had just happened then one of my team cleared their throat catching my attention as I looked up into worried faces.

"Uh Mac are you ok?" Jo asked me I shook my head and threw my phone down.

"No" I said my voice was cracking, but I shook it off.

"What happened?" Hawkes asked. I looked at him.

"I just witnessed or more like heard Adam being kidnapped" I said then I heard gasps.

"What? Are you serious?" Danny asked me I could tell he didn't want to believe it and I nodded.

"Damn what are we going to do?" Lindsey asked I looked up at her then to the others and stood.

"Put your current cases aside because as of now this case is top priority! We are going to find Adam" I ordered they nodded. "Hawkes I want a trace on this call between Adam and I; I want to know where he was" Hawkes nodded and left for the trace room I just hope I can find Adam before it's too late.

!

**Adam's POV**

I drove for what seemed like hours when my hijacker told me to pull over so I didn't have any choice, but to do what he asked me too. I pulled over to the side of the road and I could see that we were between New Jersey and New York he unbuckled his seatbelt and ordered me to do the same so I did then he told me to get out and I did as I was told as he did the same. He walked over to me grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the car he then stopped and turned to me.

"Your boss or should I say your lover..." He began then snickered at the shocked look on my face "What you didn't think I knew did you? I could see it on your face and hear it in his voice that you two love each other as sickening as it is I think it's a fair trade doncha think?" He said to me I looked confusingly at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I'm talking about what your boss did!" He growled.

"Again what the hell are you talking about? What did my boss do?" I asked again I was greatly confused as hell.

"I'm talking about Veronica! Veronica Heart. Your boss sent my Veronica away to prison and she was killed in a riot so to be fare I will take away his love just as he took mine" He told me and my eyes widened in realization.

"Hey man it's not our fault she killed someone! It's her fault she got herself in to trouble she shouldn't have pulled the trigger if she didn't want to go to prison" I clarified, but that wasn't the best move because he smacked me as I stumbled to the ground.

"Shut up! She didn't kill anyone she was just avenging her sister's death" He spat I looked up at him as he aimed his gun at me I raised my hand to show him I'm not a threat.

"Please don't! I didn't do anything to you" I told him my voice cracked.

"An eye for an eye. Your boss took my lover so now I'll take his so he'll know my pain" He told me he raised the gun up and the last thing I hear is three shots as darkness over comes me.

I could feel hands on me and I could hear voice's around me, but I couldn't open my eyes to see where I am and I began to get frightened. Is this it? Have I really died? I didn't want to die I wanted to live because I have so much to live for. I watched the doctors operate on me for I realized I must have been found. I could also hear them talking among themselves.

"We must work fast! According to the woman who found him he must have been lying in that field for nearly 3 to 4 hours I just hope we are not too late to save him" I heard him say.

My eyes widened I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Have I really been out of it that long? I walked out of the operating room and found Mac and the team sitting in the chair I could see the sadness and despair in their eye as they waited and hoped I would pull through. I walked closer to them so I could hear what they were saying as I watched Jo put her hand on Mac's back he looked up at her and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Mac he's gonna make it! I know he will Adam's strong" Jo said as she tried to assure him.

"I hope so Jo I really really hope so" Mac said his voice cracked with emotion Lindsey sat beside him.

"Mac Jo's right! Adam is a strong man he'll pull through and besides he has everything to live for so I don't think he'll let this beat him" Lindsey said reassuringly Mac looked over at her then looked up at Hawkes, Danny, Flack and Sid who nodded in agreement.

"I hope he makes it because well..." Mac began then took a deep breath I could tell he wanted to say something important.

"Because what Mac?" Lindsey pushed.

I saw Mac look at her then look down he took another deep breath "Because I love him!" Mac told them I gasped in complete shock when he told them not to mention I was relieved to know he felt the same for me. "I love him and I didn't even get a chance to tell him. I was going to ask him out to dinner tonight and I wanted so much to tell you, but I was scared of what you might think. I have grown to love you guys as a family and I had found myself falling in love with Adam. I never thought I would ever love again, but he changed all that and now? I may not ever get the chance" Mac told them they looked at him in sadness as he bowed his head and cried. My doctor finally came out to greet them.

"Group for Adam Ross?" He asked they nodded and stood "I'm afraid Mr. Ross is in a coma considering the amount of blood lost and damage done it would be a miracle if he woke up, but I don't think he ever will! I'm sorry" He told them with that he gave them my room number and walked away to attend to his other patients.

I walked with my friends who had became my family and walked into my hospital bed and even I had to gasp at the sight. My body lied in that bed with a bandage covering my chest a tube down my throat as they gathered around my bed. Mac took my left hand into his and stroked my skin and for some reason I could feel it as he softly spoke.

"Adam I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to wake up. Show this doctor that miracle's can happen. Please Adam please open your eyes we need you...I need you I-I love you so much please wake up" Mac softly spoke then cried bowing his head.

I shook my head then turned when I heard a voice call out to me. I turned and was stunned to see my mother standing behind me she smiled at me and walked over to me giving me the biggest hug. He stepped away to look at me then she turned and looked at my body in the bed and then looked at Mac she smiled big turning back to me she grabbed my hand leading me over to my bed. She turned to me.

"Adam my son now is not your time" She told me I looked at her then back down to my body then back up.

"But mom I want to go with you" I told her she sadly shook her head and frowned.

"Then what about Mac? He loves you Adam are you really willing to throw that away?" My mom asked me. I sighed.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore! I want to be free from pain" I said tears slid down my cheeks. She pulled me into a hug then took me somewhere I had no idea where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked. She turned to me and pointed.

"Look!" was all she said and I looked. I was shocked at what I saw.

_1 year into the future_

"_Mac what are you doing?" Jo asked._

"_Nothing just fucking leave me alone ok?" Mac spat he turned and grabbed a needle filled it with a narcotic and used it._

"_Mac this isn't the answer you can't just use drugs to drown your sorrows" Jo pleaded with him he just turned away._

"_I don't care I want to forget I want to forget this pain" Mac said Jo rubbed his back._

"_I know you do we all do! Loosing Adam was hard and we'll never forget him, but Mac do you think this is what he would want? I know you loved him, but Mac you gotta let him go" Jo explained Mac sighed he handed her the bottle of drugs and as she turned Mac pulled his gun out just as she turned back she was alarmed to say the least. "MAC! Oh no Mac put the gun down please?" Jo pleaded with him he shook his head._

"_I-I can't I loved him Jo and now he's gone I can't go on like this" Mac said then pulled the trigger he slumped over dead and Jo cried._

_After the funeral they returned back to work the days were gloomy, but they tried._

_Present_

Tears streaked down my face as I turned to my mom she nodded taking my hand she lead me back to my room. My friends were still sitting around my bed telling me stories I even laughed at some of them then I saw Lucy who hugged me with the help of her parents. I wiped my tears away as my mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Adam I showed you the future for a reason I have seen it and the outcome is not pretty. Mac Taylor loves you so much that he started using drugs and then killed himself right in front of your friend Jo just shortly after your death. I wanted you to see what would happen if you chose to come with me before your time" my mom said to me I nodded and turned back I sighed and smiled.

"I am going to be in sooo much pain, but it will be worth it if I can be with Mac" I said she smiled big and nodded. She led me over to the bed I turned to her "I love you mom and I will see you when my time comes" she nodded and led my soul back to my body and I entered it just as I heard her say:

"I love you too son" before I went back into my body I heard Mac speak more like beg me to come back.

"Please Adam! Open your eyes" I disappeared back into my body going back to my friends and love.

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes I looked around for a moment then over to Mac who was staring at me in disbelief and relief he had the biggest smile on his face as I smiled back I opened my mouth to speak, but I started choking just as Hawkes reappeared with the Doctor who took the tube out of my mouth I didn't catch what he said as I turned to Mac once again and smiled at him this time I was able to speak.

"Hey Mac" my voice sounded harsh.

**Mac's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening one minute I was talking to Adam on the phone then I hear him being kidnapped and now this? It had been over 3 to 4 hours sense Adam's kidnapping and we had searched and searched desperately trying to find him. Then the call came in they had transported a shot victim to the hospital three gun shots one to the chest, one to the abdomen and one in the arm and as soon as Flack told me it was Adam I immediately demanded the location and address of the hospital and when we arrived we were told to wait so wait we did that's when I told Flack and the others that I had fallen for Adam and surprisingly they smiled and nodded telling me it's going to be ok. The doctor finally came out and told us that Adam was in a coma and that there was no hope of him ever waking again due to his injuries, but I won't believe him because if I know Adam he would come out of it just fine. I pulled my chair up next to him and sat beside his bed as did the rest of my team. I looked at him then took his left hand into mine and stroked it softly.

"Please Adam! Open your eyes" I practically begged

then a miracle happened I heard a groan and witnessed Adam's eyes open he couldn't talk for the tube was still down his throat so I had Hawkes bring in the doctor. Hawkes came walking back in the doctor right behind him he pulled the tube out of Adam's mouth as he turned his head and smiled weakly at me he opened his mouth and I heard the most beautiful sound I never thought I would _ever_ hear again. "Hey Mac" I released my tears in joy and happiness as did the rest of the team.

"Hey Adam welcome back bud! You scared us please don't ever do that again" Jo said then scolded softly I watched as Adam nodded he turned back to me and tried his best to get up.

I watched him struggle as he tried to get up I pushed him back down telling him that he needed to rest so he could get better. His doctor after he head taken the tube out walked over took the chart and read his vitals after a full examination he declared him to have a full and successful recovery a head of him and that he was shocked he had came out of his coma this soon, but I could tell he was also relieved to say the most. After saying our thanks he left promising to visit before his shift is over as I turned back to Adam I could see the tears in his eyes as he stared at me and I frowned as to why he was upset he motioned for me to lean down and as I did he grabbed a hold of me holding on to me for dear life as he sobbed. I rubbed his back trying to sooth his tears.

"Shhhh Adam it's ok your safe now everything is going to be ok" I said assuring him. After his sobs subsided he pulled back and looked at me.

"Mac can you promise me something?" Adam asked me I looked at him then nodded.

"Ok what can I promise you?" I asked in wonder. I could tell he was hesitating then he took a deep breath and said it.

"Mac promise me that if I should die one day before my time that you will not turn to drugs nor kill yourself" Adam asked me and I couldn't help, but look at him in confusion and wonder. Why would he think I would do something like that our friends also looked confused.

I took his hands looking deep into his eyes "Adam you know I would _never_ use drugs nor would I ever kill myself" I told him, but he shook his head.

"Mac I saw my mom and to tell you the truth I wanted to go with her, but she showed me a glimpse of the future on what would happen if I had died and I saw you turn to drugs then killed yourself in front of Jo. Promise me Mac that you won't do that" Adam explained to me then begged desperately so I sighed I was shocked, but I nodded.

"Ok Adam I promise you I won't" I promised him after all I would do anything for Adam then I realized that if I didn't say what I had to say I would never get the chance again so I took a deep breath and took the plunge "Adam I love you" Adam smiled and nodded.

"I know I heard everything you said! I might have been in a coma, but my spirit wondered and I heard what you had to say" Adam told me I was shocked then he grabbed my hand squeezing it "Oh and I love you too" I smiled big and lent forward and kissed him I finally had my love and I couldn't be happier.

After Adam had been released from the hospital we still had the person who kidnapped him and placed him in the hospital to deal with and after weeks of working this case we finally trapped him into a warehouse where he finally surrendered. We cuffed him and hauled his ass back to the precinct where hours and hours of interrogation he finally cracked explaining that when we arrested Veronica Heart she died in a prison riot stating sense we took his lover so he figured an eye for an eye or in this case a lover for a lover he also said that if he couldn't have his lover that I couldn't have mine I smirked telling him that he survived and walked away listening to his cries of revenge. I strolled down the corridor as Flack hauled him out of my sight and straight off to prison where he will be spending the rest of his life for attempted murder. I walked up to Adam took his hand into mine and we walked out of the precinct together and out into the opened ready to face whatever else life had to throw at us knowing my lover will always be right beside me the whole way.

End.

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
